Birthday Dead Game
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Happy Birth-dead-day party. Kuharap kau menyukainya.


**5th Floor**

4th July, 2015

Alfred F. Jones menatap apa yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kaget—

Ia tak percaya apa yang ada di depannya ini... bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi.

Baru saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya—dan ia kini terbangun di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap.

["Selamat datang di permainanku, Alfred F. Jones..."] Alfred menoleh ke sumber suara—tidak ada orang disana yang ada hanya sebuah tape.

"P—Permainan?" ia meneguk ludah berat—tiba-tiba lampu menyala remang-remang.

["Saa... permainan dimulai."]

Alfred membuka pintunya kayu itu.

"I...ini..."

Birthday Death Game.

By: Kuroko Tetsuragi/Prussia Gilbert Beillchmidt (fB)

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Special for America's Birthday! 4 . 7 . 2015

Rate: M (?) bercanda masih T kok -_- T+ :v

Genre: Horror, Game, Psychology-Thriller.

 _This game is special for your birth—dead—day_

 _23 hours ago._

" _YOSH! Bentar lagi kan ulang tahun HERO yang paling keren ini~" Seru Alfred sambil menatap teman-teman sekolahnya._

" _Terus? Kau mau apa? Hadiah?" tanya Arthur dengan nada sarkasme._

" _HERO YANG KECE INI AKAN MENGADAKAN PESTA!" teriaknya, mereka menatap Alfred dengan tatapan biasanya._

" _Pesta? Vee~ aku akan datang!" seru Feliciano—ia kini duduk disamping sang kakak yang hanya bisa berdengus kesal._

" _Kalau Feli datang aku juga datang." Pandangan mata Alfred beralih ke german brothers._

" _Monika? Kamu datangkan?" tanya Alfred sambil puppy eyes ria—(AmeGer terselubung.)_

" _I—ya aku datang... tentu saja." Sahut gadis berambut pirang pendek itu._

" _Tentu saja ore-sama juga akan datang~ kesese." Sahut gadis berambut perak yang kini merangkul Monika dari belakang._

" _Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada adik perempuanku." Ancamnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya imut._

" _Tenang saja Julchen! Ahahaha! Hero ini janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Monika!" ujarnya—semua tertawa setelahnya._

 _Namun sayang semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan._

 **3rd Floor**

Tes.

Tes.

"Engg~." Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pendek membuka matanya pelan—safir birunya menyapu seluruh ruangan ini. Gelap dan hitam... hanya ada lampu remang-remang yang menghiasinya.

"I—ini dimana?" gadis itu—Monika Beilschmidt berjalan menuju sebuah pintu—begitu ia sampai dipintu—ia melihat helai perak yang terikat disana—sekiranya 7 helai rambut.

"Rambut siapa ini?" tanya Monika ditariknya helai rambut itu.

Itu rambut asli.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini." Katanya—ia membuang helai rambut itu lalu membuka pintunya

Krieet...

Suara pintu yang berdecit akibat dibuka perlahan. Monika berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Monika kaget melihat pemandangan di luar ruangan tadi.

Lantai di penuhi mayat-mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Ia berjalan dengan rasa jijik dan mual. Mata, usus, hati, otak dan semua isi tubuh manusia yang keluar dari badannya tersebar dilantai. Ada yang otaknya di gantung di pintu. Monika berjalan maju sambil mengabaikan pemandangan di depannya—mengabaikan darah yang membasahi telapak kakinya yang tidak dialasi apapun.

Sampai ia berakhir di sebuah pintu lagi.

Ia membuka pintu itu lalu.

"I...ini?" Monika kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

 **4th Floor**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sementara Alfred kini berlari sekitar koridor di ruang yang berbeda dari Monika—napasnya menderu—ia menatap sesosok pria membawa kapak besar yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

" _Mati... mati..."_ gumam pria itu sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke Alfred. Membuatnya harus ektra hati-hati.

"Apa-apaan ini... Oh Sh*t!" geramnya—ia mengambil seongok daging dengan jijik lalu melemparnya tepat ke wajah sang pria, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lalu Alfred mengambil tongkat baseball yang ada disana—berlumuran darah lalu memukul keras belakang kepala sang pria membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Sekarang aku harus lari!" Alfred lari menuruni tangga, ia lalu berhenti ketika ia melihat mata emerlad yang hampir saja ia injak.

"Mata siapa ini..."

Alfred menghidari untuk menginjak mata itu ia lalu berjalan ke kanan—ia berhenti melihat sesosok siluet yang tergeletak disana. Alfred mendekati sosok itu—ia terdiam—ia memegang pundak sang pemuda—matanya bolong—kemungkinan telah di cabut dari lubangnya.

Tapi alis ini.

"Thur... Oy Arthur..." panggil Alfred sesekali mengguncang pelan tubuh Arthur.

"Nggak... ini nggak mungkin—Oy Bangun Arthur ini nggak lucu!" air mata mulai keluar dari mata birunya.

Namun tak ada respon dari Arthur.

"Apa yang terjadi... seseorang tolong beritahu aku." Gumamnya sambil terisak.

"Kumohon... bangun..."

"Arthur..."

 _Pembatas_

 **3rd Floor**

"Nee-san!" seru Monika sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh penuh luka milik sesosok gadis berambut perak panjang.

"Nee-san... kumohon sadarlah Nee-san! Nee-san!" panggil Monika—gadis yang ada didepannya ini membuka matanya pelan—sepasang ruby yang dihiasi sedikit violet terbuka lemah menatap Monika yang ada di depannya.

"West?" tanyanya ia menatap adiknya yang kini memeluknya.

"Nee-san..." gumam Monika sambil memeluk sang kakak—tidak begitu erat karena Monika tau kakaknya sedang terluka.

Sementara Julchen hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kesese~ tenang Monika... Ore-sama tidak akan mati hanya dengan luka segini..." ujarnya .

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini... Monika." Kata Julchen... Monika melepas pelukannya lalu membantu sang kakak berdiri.

"Kesese~ aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" seru Julchen sambil berjalan—diikuti Monika di belakangnya.

"Tempat ini apa Nee-san?" Tanya Monika, Julchen menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Saa na... akupun tak tahu..."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka sebanyak itu..." tanya Monika lagi... kini Julchen terdiam sebentar.

"Akupun tak tahu... pertama kali aku bangun kau sudah memelukku." Kata Julchen—tersirat sedikit kebohongan di kata-katanya, namun Monika tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadarinya.

Saa... siapa tahu.

 _Pembatas_

 **4th Floor.**

Alfred berjalan di tengah tumpukan mayat—pandangan matanya kosong—ia memegang bat dengan darah yang menetes dari ujungnya—pipinya pakaiannya, tangannya semua ternodai merahnya darah.

"Aku harus menemukan Monika... apapun yang terjadi."

Nada bicaranya terdengar lirih... tidak ada teriakan

"Monika... kau dimana?" tanyanya mencari gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

" _Mati... kau harus ma—"_

BUAGH!

Bat yang terbuat dari aluminium itu memukul pria tua itu dengan cepat membuatnya menabrak tembok lalu menghilang.

"Tempat apa ini..."

 _["Selamat datang di permainanku, Alfred F. Jones."]_

Afred terdiam sejenak—ia membulatkan matanya pelan. Suara itu—

—Feliciano Vargas.

"Jadi ini ulahmu Feliciano Vargas..." geramnya sambil menggenggam batnya dengan kencang.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, FELICIANO!" teriaknya marah—kemarahan benar-benar memuncak—mengendalikan pikirannya sepenuhnya.

 _Pembatas_

 **2nd Floor**

"Vee... aku tidak akan memaafkamu vee~." Kini sosok Feliciano menyeringai sadis sambil mengangkat mayat seorang pria yang baru saja dibunuhnya—ia menarik rambut panjang pria itu—matanya menyiratkan kekosongan—dingin.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Nii-chan..." ucap Feliciano sambil melempar pria itu hingga menabrak tembok. Tubuhnya penuh tusukan gunting.

"Untung aku membawanya—pertamanya aku ingin menggunakannya untuk memotong bendera putihku vee~" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu di lantai 3.

"Kumohon lepaskan kakakku!" seru Monika—kini ia tengah di hadang oleh seorang manusia yang sangat kekar yang kini menggenggam kepala Julchen dan mengangkatnya keudara.

"Kau ingin dia dilepaskan? Kau harus bisa membunuhku dulu..." seru pemuda kekar itu.

Monika terdiam—pasalnya ia tidak membawa senjata apapun yang bisa membunuh.

"W...West... l—lari...Lari... baka." Monika menatap kakaknya yang masih di cenggkram oleh pria yang kekar itu. Cengkaman pria tadi menguat—satu lagi tangannya kini menggenggam leher Julchen.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan lari... Nee-san... aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Monika mencari sebuah benda yang bisa dipakai untuk membunuh di sekitar sana. Sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya

"Ah... aku ketemu besi ini Nee—"

Krak.

Suara tulang yang patah bagai bergema di telinga Monika. Ia melihat tubuh kakaknya yang kini dijatuhkan ke lantai, lehernya dipatahkan.

Ia tidak mungkin selamat.

"Nee...san?"

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu gadis cilik—kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pria itu menghilang.

"Nee-san... NEE-SAN!" Monika menghampiri tubuh kaku kakaknya.

"Tidak mungkin... Nee-san..." tangisnya pecah—ia yang terkenal dingin dan tegas kini tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _Pembatas_

 **4th Floor**

Kiku, Wang Yao dan Ivan berjalan bertiga di lantai 4, membawa senjata masing-masing mereka berjalan dengan siaga.

"Saya bingung, tempat apa ini? Kenapa bisa ada banyak mayat?" tanya Kiku, matanya mengarah pada mayat-mayat yang tidak terbentuk—ia menatap sebuah kepala berambut coklat yang menyentuh ujung sepatunya.

"I—ini..."

"Kau kenapa Kiku, da?" Tanya Ivan—ia menghampiri Kiku yang terdiam.

"I—ini... tidak mungkin—aru." Ujar Yao melihat kepala itu.

"Ini—kepala Antonio, da..." tambah Ivan—pemuda Russia itu merasa hal yang aneh.

"Kiku minggir da!" Kiku melangkah sebanyak lima kali begitu mendengar intruksi Ivan yang sudah menghindar bersama Yao.

" _Kalian harus mati... setidaknya biarkan aku memenggal kalian."_ Sahut gadis berambut perak sambil memegang sebuah pisau besar.

Dia menggangkat pisau itu—bersiap untuk mengayunkannya pada seseorang.

"Ayo kita lari—minna-san!" ujar Kiku, mereka lalu lari menjauh dari gadis itu—anehnya gadis itu tidak mengejarnya.

"Dia tidak mengejar kita—Ivan-san jangan mendekatinya!" tiba-tiba Ivan mendekati gadis itu, Ivan berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Kau sudah mati ya?" tanya Ivan—tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi kanan sang gadis.

"Ivan dia akan membunuhmu—aru!" sahut Yao, tapi Ivan tidak menjauhi gadis itu.

"Tenang saja, da~ kembalilah ke alammu—" gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Senyum manis tidak hilang dari wajah Ivan—Kiku dan Yao langsung mendekati Ivan yang terdiam menatap tangan kanannya.

"Ivan?" panggil Yao—Ivan menggengam tangan kanannya.

"Gadis itu... Julchen da..." ucapnya—Kiku dan Yao terkaget mendengarnya.

"Jadi maksud anda—Julchen-san sudah—"

"Ya begitulah, da... ayo kita pergi."

Pembatas

 _ **3nd Floor**_

 _Drrrtttt_

 _Drrrtttt_

Alfred mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar, ia kaget menatap nama yang muncul.

 _Monika is Calling..._

"Monika?! Kau dimana?" katanya setelah menekan tombol answer.

 _/"Aku ada di lantai tiga..."_ suara Monika terdengar parau, Alfred yang khawatir menanyakannya.

"Monika—ada apa denganmu?"

 _/"Aku tidak apa-apa... hanya saja..."_

"Hanya saja... tunggu? Aku juga ada dilantai tiga! Katakan padaku kau ada dimana?!" kata Alfred sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

 _/"Aku ada di dekat tangga..."_ Mendengar itu Alfred langsung berlari menuju tangga—posisinya dan Monika tidaklah jauh.

"Monika!" Seru Alfred dari kejauhan—ia melihat Monika yang terduduk disana—lalu langsung memeluknya.

"Kau tak apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa—tapi Nee-san... dia... dia..."

"Shh... sudah tidak apa... kau tak usah takut... ada aku disini..." ujar Alfred sambil mengusap pelan surai pirang milik Monika.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Alfred berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Monika—membantu sang gadis jerman itu berdiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Monika, Alfred menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Aku ketika sadar sudah berada disini..." lanjut Alfred.

"Akupun begitu..." sahut Monika. Mereka turuh ke lantai dua.

Kratak!

Kratak!

Jleb!

Mereka mendengar suara tulang yang patah bersamaan dengan suara tusukan dari arah timur.

"A—apa itu Alfred?" Tanya Monika—Sementara Alfred sibuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Vee~ Monika, Alfred! Aku senang kalian menghampiriku vee~ aku takut!" seru Feliciano. Dia keluar dengan sebuah tangan yang digenggamnya.

"Fe—Feli?! Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?!" tanya Monika kaget ketika melihat tangan kiri Feliciano yang kini hanya tinggal lengan saya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang kini ada di genggamannya.

"Seseorang memotongnya vee~"

Alfred terdiam.

Berarti bukan Feliciano pelakunya—kalau Feli pelakunya dia tidak mungkin melakukan—

Siapa tahu itu hanyalah triknya belaka.

Feliciano kau licik—itu yang ada di pikirannya Alfred—tanpa menyadari.

Kalau memang bukan Felicianolah dalang dari semua ini.

"Vee~ aku lelah sekali Vee~ darah tidak berhenti keluar dari tanganku..." kata Feliciano kembali dengan nada biasanya.

"F—Feli?" Monika tiba-tiba menatap wajah Feliciano dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa? Monik—"

JLEB.

Sebuah pedang menancap sempurna di dada Feliciano, di belakangnya—ada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang menghilang begitu saja bersama pedangnya. Tubuh Feli jatuh tepat di depan Monika.

"Ini?" Alfred kaget melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Feliciano Vargas.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Bukannya Feli yang memulai semua ini?

Tapi kenapa dia bisa.

"Feli... kumohon Feli! Kumohon buka matamu baka! Feli..."

Dia sudah salah...

Dia mengira Feliciano-lah dalang di balik semua ini.

Lantas kalau bukan Feliciano...

Siapa?—siapa yang memulai game mengerikan ini?!

 _Pembatas_

"Alfred... aku lapar..." ujar Monika—sudah hampir 18 jam semenjak mereka dikurung disini.

"Ya... aku juga..."

Makanan—hanya itu saja mungkin yang mereka inginkan sekarang.

Bagaimana kita bisa keluar.

"Kihihihi... hahahahahahahahahaha..." tiba-tiba gelak tawa keluar dari Monika yang membuat Alfred kaget

"Mo—Monika?!"

"Akhirnya... kau jatuh..." Monika menahan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Alfred merasa ada yang aneh pada Monika.

"Alfred-san! Monika—"

JLEB

Sebuah pisau melayang menusuk tubuh Kiku.

"Kiku!" panggil Yao. Dia menatap darimana pisau itu berasal.

"Ternyata...kau dalang dari semua ini..."

"MONIKA!"

"Hihihihihi~ aku bukan Monika... setidaknya, Julchen seharusnya tahu kalau adik perempuannya sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu."

Monika melompat saat pipa Ivan menyerangnya.

"Aku ingat, da... saat pemakaman Monika—aku juga ada disana, lantas kau siapa da? Dan kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya. Yang kini ada di pikirannya—'mungkin dia bisa memainkan ingatan seseorang.'

"Aku...Louise..." sahut Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu—mata Safir—tidak mata merah darahnya menatap Ivan.

"Jaa selamat jalan semuanya."

"Di tempat ini ada bombnya!" tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Netherland dan Indonesia yang berlari kesini.

"Drei..."

Tubuh itu mulai menghilang.

"Zwei..."

Monika—Louise tersenyum manis mata merahnya menatap mereka.

"Sayonara."

"Eins."

DUAR!

 _Pembatas Cerita_

"Bagaimana... udah real bukan?" tanya Monika—ia menatap Alfred yang menatap layar laptopnya.

"Gila! Sumpah asli banget! Sankyuuu~" kata Alfred sambil memeluk Monika.

"Lagipula... kenapa kau minta dibuatkan **Game**?"tanya Monika yang masih di peluk Alfred.

"Hehehehe bukan apa-apa."

Ternyata semua kejadian tadi.

Hanyalah game simulasi.

END

HAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BIRTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHH DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BUAT ALFRED SAYA TERCINTAH!

DAN LAGI APA YANG SAYA BUAT INI /nak NGGGAAAAAAAKKKKK NYAMBUNG DENGAN SANGAT ELITNYA! INTINYA GA ADA POKOKNYA FAIL TINGKAT DEWA! HUMOR GA KERASA—EH EMANG INI KAGA ADA HUMORNYA—HORRONYA MAKSUD ANE YANG NGGAK KERASA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /nakcapslok

Oh iya... sekali lagi happy birthday buat America!


End file.
